Mayuzumi and Kuroko's Summer break
by TwinMonsters
Summary: This is continued from "The end of the world... Not really" This is their summer date. I decided that I'll do another part soon.
1. The start of summer

**Kuroko no Apocalypse** **will be updated soon.**

**Kuroko no Basket Belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

School was let out and Kuroko quickly left school, pretty much not saying anything to his teammates. Kagami watched as Kuroko ran down the street and vanish. "Where is Kuroko- kun going?" Riko asked. "I don't know. He just left." Kagami responded. "Then he'll miss out on our little party." Koganei pouted. "I think it might have something to do with what happened during the winter break." Hyuuga stated. "Oh. We did sort of leave him in the dust." Riko said quietly. "He said he made a new friend, so maybe he's going to hang out with him." Kagami said. "Who is this 'new friend' of his?" Hyuuga asked. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Riko and Hyuuga had sly smirks on their face. Kagami sighed and took out his phone. "I'll put it on speaker." Kagami dialed Kuroko's number and he picked up.

"Hello Kagami- kun." Kuroko answered. "Hey Kuroko where were you going?" he asked. "I'm going to Kyoto for a while."

"Oh so you're with that bastard Akashi!" Hyuuga yelled. "No. I haven't talked to Akashi-kun since the match." Kuroko answered. "Then who are you staying with?" Riko asked. "Someone I met during the winter break. He's no one special really."

"Then can't you tell us his name?" Kagami asked. "Sorry. My train is here I have to go. Bye." Kuroko's line went dead and they stood frozen. "So I guess we're having the party without Kuroko." Teppei said. "No. We're going to find him in Kyoto. Pack your bags team! We're going to Kyoto!" Riko shouted and everyone left to pack their bags.

The train pulled in and Kuroko walked off the train. He search for a familiar face and he found who he was looking for. He walked to him and smiled. "Hey Mayuzumi- san. Was Akashi-kun still mad you guys?" Kuroko asked as they began walking to Mayuzumi's home. "Not really. He has calmed down a bit." Mayuzumi answered. "Did your team say why they ditched you?"

"No. Kagami-kun just said that he had something to do." Kuroko answered. They continued down the street and they made it to Mayuzumi's home. They walked into the small house. "Are your parents here?" Kuroko asked. "No. They live in Tokyo. That's why I was out there during the winter." Mayuzumi lead Kuroko to his spare room. "Well this is where you'll be staying. My room is right next to yours ok."

"Thank you Mayuzumi- san." Mayuzumi left and Kuroko began un packing. He planned to stay the whole break, so he pretty much packed up his room and brought it with him. Soon it was night time.

"Coach why are we spying on Kuroko anyway?" Furihata asked. "I want to know who this 'new friend' of his looks like." Riko answered. "But we're invading-"

"Quiet I see Kuroko- kun." They hid behind a bush and Kuroko walked by and sat at a bench that was across from the bush. "He's alone?" Kagami whispered. "I guess so." Hyuuga said. They continued to watch and they saw an all too familiar blank face. "MAYUZUMI?!" They shouted in a hushed whisper.

Kuroko smiled and Mayuzumi sat next to him. "You know there's a college around here that has a high school part. I can go there and you could transfer to their high school division." Mayuzumi stated. "No. I think I'm fine at Seirin."

"Even though they ditched you?"

"Well. I can't hold it against them."

"They could do it again." Mayuzumi said. Kuroko looked away and Mayuzumi laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm sure they had a reason, but they didn't tell you." Kuroko sighed at Mayuzumi's response. "You really have been around Akashi-kun for a bit." Kuroko said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You gained some of his rather harsh humor." Kuroko answered. Mayuzumi sighed and he stood up. He grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him away from the bench. " Mayuzumi-san where are we going?" Kuroko asked. "No where special." Mayuzumi continued to drag Kuroko, but he finally matched his speed and Mayuzumi wasn't dragging him any more. They stopped by a café and went inside. Seirin wasn't very far behind. They went in and sat at a table close to them, but far enough away from them. "So Tetsuya. What are your plans for the break?" Mayuzumi asked. "Nothing really. I guess whatever you want to do." Kuroko answered as he skimmed the menu for their shakes. Sadly they didn't have vanilla shakes. "If your looking for shakes, that's a part of their secret menu." Mayuzumi stated. "A secret menu?" Kuroko raised a brow unconsciously. "Yeah. It's something they picked up from that American coffee place…. I think their name is Starbucks." the waiter came and took their order. Mayuzumi had a chocolate shake and burger. He ordered Kuroko a vanilla shake and a small bowl of ramen. "I can't eat all of it." Kuroko stated plainly. "You're going to. They don't take leftovers here." Mayuzumi looked towards another table and he saw that the occupants of the table put the menus up to their faces. "That's weird." Mayuzumi said to himself. "Mayuzumi- san?" Kuroko got his attention. "Sorry. I spaced out for a bit." Mayuzumi apologized. The waiter came and dropped off their lunch. They started eating and time went by and neither of them said a word.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi went back to the park and Seirin followed. They sat down and Mayuzumi noticed the rustling bushes. "Hey. Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"I get the feeling that we're being followed." Mayuzumi said. "Why would we be followed?" Kuroko asked. "I don't know, but if my hunch is correct…" Mayuzumi trailed off. Kuroko was about to say something, but Mayuzumi cupped Kuroko's chin. "Play along alright?" Mayuzumi said and Kuroko, blushing, agreed to follow along even though he didn't know what Mayuzumi was going to do. Soon he felt Mayuzumi's lips on his and he heard a very familiar scream. Well actually a few familiar screams. They broke the small kiss and faced the bushes. Seirin was standing there and they all had a mixture of reactions on their faces. "K-K-K-KUROKO!: They all yelled at the same time and he couldn't help but smiled a bit at their reactions. "When did this happen?" Riko asked. "Well. I guess it started over the winter break when you all left me." Kuroko responded. "Kuroko-kun! I'm so sorry. We should have told you that we were going to America." Riko said and covered her mouth. "You all went to America without me?" Kuroko said with his puppy dog eyes. "Well Rakuzan was with us too."

"Those lying bastards." Mayuzumi growled under his breath. "Listen we'll leave you two alone and we'll see you when school starts again Kuroko." Kagami said and they tried to run away but they were stopped by Mayuzumi and Kuroko.

"So since that's out of the way, why don't we go back home and get some sleep." Mayuzumi said. "Yes. I am a bit tired after today." They walked down the street after leaving from the train station. "You don't have to worry about them Tetsuya. They'll be fine."

"Oh. I'm not so worried about my team. I'm more worried about Akashi- kun." Kuroko said and put Kagami's necklace in his pocket. "Yeah well. I'll get to them when I do. Right now I just want to go to bed." They continued down the street and they stopped by a café. "You're friends are probably waking up by now." Mayuzumi stated. "Yeah. You didn't have to hit them that hard though." Kuroko said. "You know they deserved it." Mayuzumi said and they went inside the café.


	2. Mayuzumi and Kuroko vs Rakuzan

**PART 2!**

**Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Kuroko and Mayuzumi have had a very mellow vacation together after what happened with Seirin. Sadly it was short lived when Akashi randomly decided to visit Mayuzumi. "Care to explain why you're here Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. "Well Mayuzumi- san invited me." Kuroko answered. "Is that so?" Akashi looked at Mayuzumi. He was reading a book to ignore Akashi. "Is that book good Chihiro? You seem to be very immersed in it."

"Oh yeah. It's great." Mayuzumi stated sarcastically. They sat in silence and Kuroko felt like he was choking. "Um… Akashi-Kun. Me and Mayuzumi-san were sort of in the middle of something when you came."

"Oh? Does that explain why you're wearing his shirt?" Akashi raised a brow. Kuroko's face turned red and Mayuzumi closed his book. "Listen we're having issues with the washing machine and the dryer. We were trying to fix it, but you showed up." Mayuzumi told Akashi. "I can't appear at my teammate's house for a visit?" Akashi seemed to be trying to get something out of them. "You can, but you're suppose to call ahead." Mayuzumi stood up and opened the door. "It was nice seeing you Akashi, but we really need to figure out what's wrong with the washing machine and the dryer." Mayuzumi said and Akashi stood up and left calmly. Once they knew he was gone, they relaxed. "Sheesh. Do we have to deal with Rakuzan members now?" Mayuzumi sighed. "Possibly." Kuroko answered and stood up and went into the kitchen. "You know Tetsuya. I was thinking that Akashi might've gotten the wrong idea about you wearing my shirt." Mayuzumi stated. "But in a way he was right. Right?"

"True, but we didn't even do anything." Mayuzumi stood up and went into the kitchen to see what Kuroko was doing. He was sitting on the washing machine and the machine was shaking and the top was trying to pop off. "Did you turn this on?" Kuroko asked a bit frantically. "No." Mayuzumi quickly went behind the washer and unplugged it. "I guess we need to take a trip to the laundry mat." Mayuzumi sighed.

"Dude I'm telling you! Everyone decided to come over! If I didn't come here I would've still been in the house baby sitting." Hayama groaned. He was stuck at the laundry mat with Nebuya and Mibuchi. "Well you're out of the house for now. You might as well enjoy it." Mibuchi teased. "Wait. Why am I here again?" Nebuya asked. "Hey isn't that that kid from Seirin?" Hayama point towards the other side of the laundry mat. "It is." Mibuchi said. How they could see him for once was beyond them, but they still went to him. "Hey kid! What are you doing here?" Mibuchi asked. "I'm here for the same reason you are." Kuroko responded. "Oh? But don't you live in Tokyo." Nebuya asked. "Yes. I'm here visiting someone." Kuroko answered. "You should ditch whoever you're visiting and come hang with us. We're way more fun than whoever you're with." Hayama smiled. "No thank you." Kuroko slipped by them and got his clothes out of the dryer. "It was nice seeing you, but I have to leave." Kuroko bowed and left. "I wonder who he's with." Mubuchi asked. "Who cares? Once my stuff gets done, we'll follow him and see." Hayama smiled. "We should get Akashi in on this to." Nebuya stated. "What about Mayuzumi?" Reo asked. "Naw. The last time I tried to get him to do something he gave me the coldest glare, and told me off." Nebuya said and shivered from the memory.

Kuroko put on his clothes and walked out of his room and into Mayuzumi's. He fell on the bed and Mayuzumi came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You feeling better now that you have on your clothes?" Mayuzumi asked. "Yes, but I now sort of miss your sent." Kuroko admitted. Mayuzumi gave him a confused look. "Care to explain?"

"Well. Being around you sort of calms me. We relate to each other in so many ways and I haven't met someone like you at all." Kuroko explained. "Well then. I'm honored to have made your acquaintance." Mayuzumi sat on the bed and rubbed Kuroko's head. "Now. Let me get dressed and we can go shopping."

"Ok." Kuroko got up and left his room.

Mibuchi and Hayama waited on a corner and Nebuya came with a slightly fuming Akashi. "What are you guys dragging me into?" Akashi asked. "We met Kuroko in a laundry mat and we want to spy on him, and find out who he's with." Hayama smiled. "Maybe we'll learn something about his play style." He added. "He's with Chihiro." Akashi answered and turned to walk away. "Oh? Might I mention that his face was a bit red. And he had a 'bruise'". Hayama stated. "Where did you see it?" Akashi faced him and asked. "On his neck." with that Akashi started to walk away and they followed him.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi were in a hardware store trying to find a new washer and dryer, they couldn't get any of the workers attention. "So. Was this one like the one you had?" Kuroko asked. "Yes and no." Mayuzumi was reading the paper on the washer and sighed. "At this rate I might have to call my parents." Mayuzumi stated. "Well does it have to be exactly the same?"

"Yeah. It was still under warranty, so I can replace it with another one."

"Of the same kind?"

"Sadly yes…" Mayuzumi saw another row of washing machines and they went over there. From behind Akashi and the rest of the Rakuzan team was following him. "They're shopping for appliances?" Mibuchi was confused. "That's a real sucky date." Nebuya said and they all agreed. "They must've found what they were looking for. They're going to the checkout." Hayama noticed and they continued to follow them.

"They're going to deliver it next week, so I guess we'll be regulars at the laundry mat for a bit." Mayuzumi said. " I don't mind honestly, but I have a feeling that Seirin is happening all over again." Kuroko mentioned. "What do you mean?" Mayuzumi asked. "I get the feeling that Rakuzan could be following us." Kuroko pointed to a trashcan and a bush. Hayama quickly ducked down, but in the process, he stepped on Nebuya's foot. "OUCH!" Nebuya shot up and was staring at Mayuzumi and Kuroko. "I ran into them in the laundry mat. I think they became suspicious." Kuroko stated. Akashi walked towards them and he "smiled". "So now would you two like to explain to me what's going on?" Akashi growled. "Nothing." Mayuzumi faced a different direction. "I didn't think they were going to drag you into something like this Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. "They told me that they saw a 'bruise' on your neck." Mayuzumi and Kuroko both turned red and Kuroko pulled up the collar of his shirt. "What are you two not telling me?" Akashi smiled sweetly. Kuroko was slightly shaking and Mayuzumi was sweating a bit. "Well?" Akashi crossed his arms. "Uh. Well. We sort of…" Kuroko trailed off and Akashi raised a brow. "We sort of…. Got into a fight." Kuroko said quickly. "A fight?!" Hayama and Mibuchi yelled. "Yeah. I don't really want to get into details because Mayuzumi-san might get mad again." Kuroko continued. "Yeah. It was really bad." Mayuzumi said. After a while they bought the lie and left, except for Akashi. "You two are great liars, but not in front of me." Akashi smirked. "Sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed a bit. "Tetsuya told me not to go the route we did when we had to deal with Seirin when they saw us." Mayuzumi stated. "Oh? You two are on first name terms now?"

"Yes." They both answered. "Well. You don't have to worry about them. I'll take care of them as long as you two tell me what's going on." Akashi stated. They sighed and told Akashi it was a date.

"I wonder what they fought about." Hayama mumbled. "Who knows?" Hayama, Nebuya, and Mibuchi were hanging out in a park for the time being. Akashi walked towards them smiling and had his trusty scissors out. "I can't believe you dragged me into that." Akashi laughed. Mibuchi and Hayama hid behind Nebuya. "Akashi we were just curious you know." Nebuya said. "I'm not one for invading people's privacy." Akashi opened and closed his scissors and everyone in the city could hear the very "manly" screams of the basketball players.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko fell on the couch and sighed. "Akashi-kun is going to kill us isn't he?" Kuroko asked. "Yep." Mayuzumi answered.


End file.
